Aro gets Sick
by RoseofDarkness101
Summary: Aro gets very sick and tries to hide it from Marcus and Caius, but after passing out cold Carlisle decides it would be best for him to come to his house. After Aro starts to get even more ill Carlisle starts to think that he won't make it. Bella/Aro, Edward getting jealous and Aro whump.
1. Bringing the sick vampire home

**Author's note: May delete my other story but I don't know yet. I'm going to fix chapter 3 and then do chapter 4 on that story.**

**But here's this new one! :D which I am hoping is better**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

* * *

**~In Volterra~**

Aro walked slowly towards the throne room, holding onto the wall for support. He held on tightly each time the room spun around him and made him even more sick.

_'Vampires can't get sick...we are not suppose to.'_ he thought to himself

Once he reached the throne room he quickly ran to the chair slumped down into it, Marcus and Caius looked at him with concern. They could tell something wasn't right, and that he was always joyful and would walk gracefully towards his chair. Not hurry up and sit in it like he was going to faint if he didn't.

"Aro, are you alright?" asked Marcus

Aro only nodded silently and stared at the wooden doors, the room was still spinning and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Aro stop lying" Caius growled

Aro rolled his eyes and growled at Caius, "Would you please not use your power on me? And no I'm not fine...I'm just a little dizzy that's all"

Caius glared at him but knew to not push him further, because, even though he doesn't look strong Aro could quickly pin him down and rip his head off.

Marcus gave Caius a warning glare as he saw the blonde vampire glaring at Aro, he was worried also and knew that there was more than just being dizzy but he didn't want to make Aro angry.

At that moment Felix and Demetri walked in with a vampire, the vampire looked crazed and thirsty. Felix and Demetri held onto the vampire while explaining to the three strong and ancient leaders of what he did.

"He's going through town, during the day, and drinking the humans' blood. He's threatening us by revealing our secret" Felix explained

Aro sighed, obviously not in the moos for this. "Is he a newborn?"

"No" Demetri answered

"Who made him?"

"We're not sure sir, he's about twenty years old, as a vampire" Replied Felix

Aro groaned and rubbed his head as he looked at Caius, "Could you excute him?"

"Why?" Caius asked, seeing this as a moment to get the truth out of Aro

Aro gave him a death glare but then turned to Marcus, Marcus knew what he was going to ask and he nodded. Aro silently thanked him and watched as Marcus quickly killed the vampire and then sat back down.

Felix and Demetri watched in confusion but didn't say anything as they burned the body, cleaned the ashes and threw them away. During this though, Aro started to feel sick again. He sighed and got up and went to his room, without another word.

Caius sighed, "Marcus, there is something majorly wrong with him. He's not acting right"

Marcus nodded in agreement, "I agree brother, but you know what he'll do if we push it any further. I don't want him to get angry while in this state. Let him rest, I have a feeling he has the stomach flue or something"

"The stomach flue? You do know only humans get that right?" asked Caius

Marcus sighed and rolled his eyes, "Caius, have you learned anything in the past three thousand years?"

"You sound like Aro at the moment" Caius grumbled

"Fine, but really. Have you? Just because we are dead does not mean we can't get sick. We're hungry for blood aren't we?"

Caius nodded, "Well then, where does that blood go? To our stomachs and instead of us going through what humans go through the blood is circulated throughout our bodies. I don't know how but Carlisle Cullen figured this out after studying vampires" Marcus explained

"Then why don't we call him and ask him to come and take care of Aro?" Caius growled

"Well, we'll see. But he is the youngest of us and is one of the three youngest here. Him, Jane, and Alec we need to care for the most. Mostly Aro, even though he is the third to youngest he still has a weaker body and is sensitive"

"Why is he Marcus?" asked Jane as she walked into the room

Marcus smiled at her, "Because of the abuse he received when he was younger, our minds don't change when we are vampires. We're are not exactly dead, we have a working brain, stomach, veins and more. The abuse went to his head and he acts the way he does sometimes to protect himself, and his body...when he was turned...well...those bruises, broken bones and the internal bleeding made his body weaker. No one knows why, not even Carlisle but we hope to figure it out"

Jane sighed but walked away and stood with Alec.

* * *

**~Meanwhile in Aro's room~**

Aro wiped his mouth after puking up more blood, feeling even more weak he passed out right on the floor. Blood leaking from his mouth as he coughed.

After a while he woke up again to a pounding head, wet eyes, painful stomach and still feeling weak. He clenched his jaw as he got up, he winced as his shoulder felt like it was ripped off.

He looked at it and realized it was the shoulder that he broke before he was turned into a vampire. He sighed and slowly walked to his bed, while wiping the rest of the blood from his mouth. At that moment Marcus softly knocked on his door.

"C-come...in" Aro said

Marcus quietly opened the door and walked in, he grew even more concerned as he saw Aro. "You look terrible Aro"

"Thanks for the reminder" Aro groaned

"You should really rest or we could get Carlisle"

"No I'm fine...j-just...a little dizzy"

"How about some blood?" Marcus suggested, hoping this maybe Aro just didn't drink enough because the stomach flue for vampires are very painful and Aro's already thin form can't lose anymore.

He may not look very thin and he only weighs the amount he does is because of all his muscle. Working as, technically, a slave to his parents he gained many abbs and muscles. But the fat on his body is very low.

Aro, still feeling rather sick, nodded. "S-sounds...g-good" he managed

"Okay and I know you're going to hate this, but you need water. Blood isn't going to help, since it is quite thick. Water will help is digest better if it's the stomach flu, but only drink a little bit of each okay?"

"Alright"

After five minutes, Marcus came back with a small cup of water and another small cup of blood. Aro only stared at the cup, Marcus took it and slowly tilted it so Aro could drink. He could feel how shaky Aro was and he needed the extra strength badly. After taking a small sip of blood he took another small sip of water, Marcus sighed.

Water as at least, the only human thing that Aro actually didn't mind. He could drink it without complaint and would look happy afterwards. Vampires weren't really suppose to drink water, since it didn't help them one bit and to most make them feel sick. But when it came down to having a hard time digesting blood, it helped.

After a little bit, Marcus left and Aro lied down. Only to get back up an hour later and throw up again, the water did help some what but not enough. Aro groaned, knowing he needs Carlisle to help him and for this to stop.

* * *

**~Next morning~**

Marcus and Caius sat in the throne room for an hour, Aro would usually be here by now but he wasn't. Caius growled.

"Of course he's not here. Like I said he's sick and not telling us anything so he got worst!" Caius snarled loudly

"I-I'm here Caius, stop yelling...it's hurting my head" Aro groaned

Marcus watched him closely, seeing Aro starting to fall he quickly caught him and lied him down in his throne. Since he was bigger than Aro, his throne was bigger which made it more comfortable to lie down in.

"I'm getting Carlisle" Marcus said

He glanced back to see Aro out cold on his throne, he frowned. He's never seen the stomach flu get this bad with vampires. He also noticed how thinner Aro was as well.

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

Carlisle rushed into the throne room along with Bella, Caius looked at them confused. "Why is Bella here?"

"Because she knows how to drive faster than me now." Carlisle explained

Bella gasped when she saw Aro, he was still out cold on Marcus's throne. Marcus sighed and welcome the two vampires. "Thank goodness you're here, he's getting worst by the second!" He sighed

Carlisle looked at Aro, he was getting worst and quickly.

* * *

**Author's note: Well I kind of like how this turned out :) again...Bella and Aro paring to come!**


	2. Pissed off Aro

**Author's note: Well chapter 2! :D i update quickly on stories sometimes**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Carlisle was sitting in the back seat of the car as Bella drove, Aro was coughing up a lot of blood and some of it was his own. Carlisle sighed in worry and studied him. Aro was a lot more thinner and he wasn't a healthy thin, his cheeks bones were clearly seen. He was also to weak to open his eyes.

He woke up a few times, but still had his eyes closed. Carlisle tried to talk to him but he couldn't get Aro to form one clear word. Bella watched this and started to feel bad for the vampire. Sure he tried to kill them, and kills many vampires without mercy or emotions and totally looks like a heartless monster who doesn't care who he kills. She even figured out about him killing his own sister, which shocked her and the reason made her really hate him. But now, she wanted him to get better and to not feel the pain.

As they reached the house, Carlisle and Bella quickly got Aro out of the car and Bella carried him up to Carlisle's and Esme's room. She lied him carefully down onto the bed and stroked his cheek.

"We'll get you better...Aro" she whispered

She could of sworn she saw him smiled as she said that, she smiled and lightly kissed him on the head and then walked away to help Carlisle. They were both relieved as they saw that everyone were out hunting.

"This could give us time to figure out how to explain this to them" Carlisle said

"Yeah, but I wonder how they'll react. Esme, knowing her, she won't have a problem and feel bad for him since she is very loving and caring towards others." Bella said

Carlisle smiled at his and nodded, those were some of the reasons he loved Esme so much. "Well, for now I need to get him to just drink water. Seems like the blood is to thick, even with water"

"But what if he throws up the water?" asked Bella

Carlisle sighed, "Then I'll need to give him the nurtictions through a shot or he'll just keep puking."

"Hopefully he doesn't puke his own blood up"

"Well yeah, he's already coughing it up"

* * *

**~ 1 hour later~**

"So the man who wanted to kill Reneesme is here?" asked Rosalie

Carlisle and Bella both nodded. "Really? Why not just let the vampire die? He deserves it for killing all those other vampires!" snarled Alice

Bella was shocked by Alice's snarl, she was usually the understanding one and calm one about things, besides Esme. "Alice, he was just doing his job" said Bella

"Yeah but he wanted to kill your child" Jasper tried to reason

"Yes and once he realized she grew did he still want to kill her?" Bella asked

Edward sighed, "Bella's right, Aro the was the only one who didn't want to kill Reneesme. He's hardly ever looking for a fight and he's always trying to get out of situations that hurt us. Yes he kills many vampires, but he's only trying to protect our kind. If humans figure us out...they'll come to kill us."

"Exactly, if you don't want to talk to him then don't but do not hurt him. Or I swear...I'll hurt you" growled Bella

Upstairs, Aro could hear all of this. He was shocked by Edward and Bella sticking up for him, especially Bella. Though he had to admit to himself, he did kind of care for Bella. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was and amazing. He loved her talent and personality and how strong she was. He did want her to join the guard for her talent but also, because he wanted to keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't get hurt or injured in any way, he also wanted to keep her daughter safe. Because he knew who Reneesme's real father was, Bella had told him after she left for the honeymoon. Edward used protection while she didn't at her wedding when her and Aro got...into the moment of them kissing.

She also wanted to take a genetic test just to make sure, but she knew couldn't until Aro got better and stronger. But what everybody didn't know was that...Aro was far from getting better but very close to getting worst.

* * *

**~few minutes later~**

Bella was helping Carlisle take care of Aro when Alice walked up, she felt bad for wanting to leave Aro to feel the pain. She decided to at least see him and to see how much pain he actually was in. When she got up there she gasped, he looked really bad.

He was sweating, panting, very thin, his skin was ghost white, his lips were now purple/blue, he looked as if he was in a lot of pain. Bella saw her and smiled.

"Hey Alice" she said

"Hey...oh my god..I-I didn't think...wow" she breathed

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. He doesn't have the strength to even open his eyes or form a simple word. He just groans and moans and then passes out, Carlisle can't get him to drink water" Bella said

"Water?"

"Yes, water. Blood is to thick" Carlisle replied

"Wow, c-could I help with anything?" she asked

Bella smiled, "Yes, Carlisle needs to put a shot in Aro's left arm but in order to get it in he needs to use pure silver. It burns badly and hurts a lot, we need to keep Aro calm while he puts it in"

"How come?"

"Because right now...it'll be the only thing keeping him alive" Carlisle said

Alice nodded and sat on Aro's right side while Bella sat on the left. Carlisle got the shot and walked over to where Bella was sitting. "Alright...pin him down" Carlisle said

Alice gentle but firmly, pinned Aro's arm down while Bella did the same. Carlisle swallowed, he knew how strong Aro gets when trying to protect himself or stop the pain. He also gets very...very angry.

Carlisle took the shot and started to push it into Aro's arm, as the burning and sharp pain began Aro screamed. Alice and Bella watched in horror, fear and shock as Aro's eyes flew open. His eyes black with anger, pain, agony, fear and rage. He snarled and bared his gleaming white fangs, the sharpest Bella and Alice have ever seen.

Bella and Alice were amazed at how strong Aro really was, he may be weak now but he could still lift himself up when angry.

"STOP IT! OUCH PLEASEEEE STOPPPP!" Aro begged

"I know Aro, but it's the only thing that can keep you alive. You need to relax, by the time I'm done putting the shot in you're going to be very very weak and dizzy and maybe sick" Carlisle warned

"I DON'T CARE...JUST STOP IT! P-P-PLEASE!" Aro pleaded

Bella and Alice looked at each other and then Bella sighed.

"JASPER!" Bella yelled

At that moment Jasper came running up and was shocked by the shape Aro was in, he backed away in fear at seeing Aro so angry and in agony. Bella sighed.

"Jasper...calm him" she said

He looked at Bella then at Carlisle and finally at Alice, they all nodded. He swallowed and focused on calming Aro down. He was shocked by how much anger and pain was coming from Aro but after a few seconds Aro calmed down.

Carlisle finished putting the shot in and taped it, he also gave Aro something for the pain. Alice and Bella let go and watched as Aro was now panting. Jasper by this time, left.

"Wow...h-he's strong" said Alice

"Yeah, didn't expect that" Bella gasped

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, Aro is the strongest I've seen...when he's in pain-

"I g-get...p-pissed...off" they heard someone's pained voice

They all looked over to see Aro staring at them with dull red eyes.

* * *

**Author's note: what did you think? Sorry Team Edward fans, I'm on team Aro and personally can't really stand Edward. He's to much of a wimpy vampire who's a coward to do much. Anyways! Reneesme and Aro have a very similar gift and I decided, that Reneesme will be Aro's instead of Edward's.**


	3. Badly ill

**Author's note: Alright, updating before bed :) may be short**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Bella, Alice and Carlisle all looked at Aro. "W-why do you get so angry?" asked Alice

Aro shrugged but winced, "I-I...r-really don't...k-know" he said, while coughing

Carlisle sighed, "Okay, well you really need to rest and if you feel sick...well I'm going to be in here. Alice you already hunted but...Bella?"

Bella looked at Carlisle and shook her head, "I'm good...I stole Edward's..."

Carlisle chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah she did...it was kind of funny, we just got back from the hunt and Edward had a bottle of blood for later and Bella forced it from him. You should of seen his little pouty face!" laughed Emmett from across the room

They all turned to see Emmett standing at the door, he smiled. "So how's Mr. Vampire king doing?" he asked

"Good" Alice said

"Awsome, uhh...Reneesme is thirsty and not for water" Emmett said

Bella sighed, "Again? Well she has been drinking a lot of water today...alright guess I'll go hunting."

"Wait, I think I have some blood in the refrigerator. If I do...would she be fine with human blood?" asked Carlisle

Bella shrugged, "Probably, she had it before and liked it"

"Alright, Emmett go and see if I have any blood in there. If I do then give it to Reneesme"

Emmett nodded and walked away, Bella glanced back at Aro. He was panting and wincing in his sleep, clenching his jaw as well and then holding his stomach.

"He looks like he's in pain" Bella noted

Alice noticed it too and nodded, "Do we have anything else for him?" she asked, clearly feelings horrible for him

"No...you two should take a break, I'll be here if he gets sick again. I'm hoping he doesn't though...his body doesn't look like it can lose anymore weight" Carlisle sighed

Bella and Alice sighed and left, as they walked down the stairs they started to feel a sob come up as they thought of Aro dying. "He can't die...I-I mean...well he can't." Alice whispered

"I know...but he's losing so much weight, did you see him? His bones are clearly seen in his face..." Bella whispered back

"Yes, I'm just hoping if I get a glimpse at his future than hopefully it won't be bad"

Bella nodded in agreement as they got downstairs.

* * *

**Author's note: Well here's chapter 3 and chapter 4 will also be up today. I am still working on the two chapters of my other story :)**


	4. Reneesme's second Gift

**Author's note: Like I said here's chapter 4! :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

* * *

A few hours passed while Alice and Bella were talking and playing with Reneesme outside, while Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were passing a baseball. Esme and Rosalie were also playing with Reneesme. But there was one vampire missing, and that was Carlisle. He was searching through his books frantically, like there wasn't much time left. And certainly there wasn't. Up in the bed room Aro had thrown up more and this time it was a lot, Carlisle watched as Aro got very thin within a couple of hours.

"There's nothing!?" Carlisle growled to himself

"Nothing of what?" asked Bella who came inside to get some food for her daughter

Carlisle sighed, "Nothing...on what Aro has. This is much more worst than the vampire stomach flu, he's puking non stop. He's very very thin now and lost his strength again. He doesn't have enough strength to even open one eye or his mouth to speak."

Bella could feel the fear building up in her, "B-but...is he going to...live?" she asked

Carlisle sighed sadly and shook his head in frustration, "No...unless I can figure out what's wrong with him"

Bella's non beating heart sank at this news, she didn't want Aro to do die because she started to notice her feelings for him. She started to fall in love, she didn't know why though.

Carlisle got up and sighed again before walking back upstairs, to where Aro was sadly puking again. But Carlisle came running back down and got some medicine. Bella watched in confusion as he went back up, she decided to follow. When she got up there she gasped, Aro was very thin indeed and he was also puking blood again but this time...it was darker. Carlisle was frantically giving Aro the medicine.

"Carlisle, what's happening?" Bella gasped

"He's puking his own blood now..." Carlisle whispered sadly

"W-we have blood?"

"Yes, except ours is darker than a human's blood. Since we're dead our blood is kind of...well I guess dead you could say."

"But I thought if we're dead then..."

"We're not exactly dead, we still have a working brain and believe it or not...our heart do still pump blood. But its a very small and slow pump, which means...it's more dangerous for a vampire to throw up their own blood than a human's...we loose a lot more"

Bella clenched her jaw so the sob wouldn't come out, she walked over to Aro's bed side and sat down. Staring at his face, she sighed and got up to go get a cloth. When she came back, she wiped off the blood on Aro's mouth and stroked his cheek. He was cold, colder than the vampire's usual temperature Bella looked up and swallowed her sob. "He's cold."

Carlisle looked at her in shock and then felt Aro's forehead...it was very cold. "Okay...I need to get my friend on the phone."

"Your who?" Bella asked

"My friend, he's a vampire too. He's much older than Aro and I, about four thousand years...or five thousand. He's seen a lot of things and I got a feeling that Aro isn't the only one who has this" Carlisle explained

Bella nodded and sat there, stroking Aro's cold and fragile cheek. Carlisle left the room and that was when Alice walked in. Not noticing Reneesme behind her, Reneesme saw her mother stroking Aro's cheek and was deeply confused.

"Mom?" she asked

Bella looked up in shock and smiled softly, "Reneesme, sweetie you shouldn't-

"What's wrong with Aro?" Reneesme asked

Alice looked down confused, "How'd you know his name?"

"I-I...well...I think I have another gift" Reneesme replied

Bella got up and knelt down in front of Reneesme, "What?" she asked

"I...was up here when Carlisle and you guys weren't. I touched Aro's hand and saw everything...like I was reading his thoughts, like not...how Edward reads them, I-I can see more than that! But I can't do it without touching them. I-I...saw you and him...kissing and then when I touched your hand I saw your thoughts...you were thinking Aro his my father" she explained

Bella was completely shocked, Reneesme's second gift was...was just like Aro's. Reneesme looked at Bella's shocked and paled face, "Is he?" she asked

Alice looked at Bella, "Do you think...Bella she has Aro's gift"

"I-I know...oh god...Carlisle...where's Carlisle" Bella mumbled

Bella raced down and found Carlisle just getting off the phone with his friend. He looked up confused, "Bella is Aro-

"He's fine...I need you to take a genetic test for Reneesme"

Carlisle stared at her confused, "Why?"

"I think Aro is...her father"

* * *

**Author's note: okay so I'm excited for chapter 5 so...I may also put that up...ah bus ride home always lets me write my stories in peace. :)**


	5. Sulpicia and The Plan

**Author's note: Chapter 5! Yay! :D**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Carlisle stared at Bella in shock, "What...why?"

"Reneesme has a second gift and it is exactly like Aro's...or maybe she can see a tiny bit more than he can. And...please don't make me get into details"

"Don't worry I won't...alright" Carlisle saw Bella's scared eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...j-just thought...will all of you hate me for it?" Bella asked

* * *

**~Up in the room~**

"W-what...g-going...on?" Aro slurred

He saw Carlisle and Bella walk in, bringing a shot and Bella looking concerned and hopeful.

Reneesme smiled, "Carlisle is taking your blood to see-

"If your her father" Bella said

Aro weakly looked up at her, "Father?"

"Yeah"

Aro smiled at this and then focused on staying up, "Aro...if your tired you should sleep" Alice whispered

"N-no...it...f-feels weird...a-and...m-make...sick" he slurred again

"I know, since you haven't slept in a very long time. But we think you really should rest" Bella said

Carlisle then turned to Reneesme. Reneesme looked at the shot in fear and then to everyone's shock...quickly went to Aro and cuddled into his side, scared.

"That's going to hurt" Reneesme whimpered

Aro was completely shocked at having the small child so close to him, that one Caius thought he should kill. Aro smiled, "No it won't" he said

Reneesme looked up into Aro's dull red eyes, "But it hurts you"

"W-well yes...but...e-everything...at the moment hurts...me..." he said

Reneesme, getting what he was trying to say, swallowed and then held out her arm. "O-okay"

Bella was shocked at how Aro went from being sick, confused., to a caring father. Carlisle took Reneesme's blood and then did the test. After a few minutes he nodded, "Yeah...Aro...you are defiantly Reneesme's father" he replied

Bella and everyone else were shocked. "See! I told you!" Reneesme beamed

Aro looked at her and then at Bella, "Wait what?" he asked

Bella sighed and smiled, "Well...I decided to make you and her take this because she has a second gift"

Aro was completely shocked, "Really?"

"Yes, she has your gift"

Aro lied there shocked, happy and amazed. "W-wow..."

"Yeah, but I think she can see a little farther than you"

Aro nodded, "O-okay" he smiled

Alice smiled as well, "Yay! Thank god...ugh Edward was bragging about having a daughter the whole time. He never really showed any emotion for Reneesme"

"I agree with that" said Carlisle

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I guess. But now since that's all over...you need to sleep and not complain."

"B-but it feels weird" Aro complained

"Aro" Bella said

"What did I say...he can be very stubborn...that's where Reneesme gets it from...and you" Carlisle said

Aro chuckled, "She gets more of her stubbornness from Bella"

"Does not!" Bella said, her mouth hanging open

Alice was laughing the whole time from this, "Well I think I'll go and make something for Reneesme to eat and drink. While you two talk about this" she laughed as she took Reneesme and went downstairs.

At that moment Carlisle's friend showed up and knocked on the door, "Well I guess I'll go let him in" Carlisle said

As he left, Aro started to fall asleep, Bella looked down at him and smiled. She leaned down and hugged him, "Aro"

"Y-yes?" he asked sleepy and weakly

"I just realized...I love you...I mean...like husband wife love"

Aro smiled and lightly kissed Bella on the cheek, "I was hoping you did...I love you as well" he whispered

Bella kissed him on the lips as he kissed her back, after they broke the kiss she stroked his cheek. "Go to sleep" she whispered

Aro smiled and then closed his eyes and fell asleep while Bella stroked his cheek and stared down at him lovingly.

* * *

**~Few minutes later~**

As Carlisle walked back upstairs with another vampire Bella stood up and smiled warmly. His friend was about six feet tall, had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes. He had a small beard, a doctor's outfit on and was smooth skinned.

"Hello you must be Bella Cullen" the other vampire said, smiling.

Bella returned the smile and nodded, "Yes"

"Great, I'm Tony Sapphire. I work with your father but I've been alive for many years...helped Aro here...many times" he sighed

Bella turned and looked at Aro's sleeping form, she frowned. He was so thin and pale, it looked as if the slightest touch would break him into a million pieces. She looked back at Tony with a question.

"Other times?" she asked

He nodded, "Yes, he's gotten sick a lot of times. This is new, but he's had problems with passing out, his shoulder killing him and...coughing up small amounts of blood."

"How come?"

"Well, when he was a kid up until twenty one years old he was constantly abused and not allowed to the hospital. Unfourtantly for some reason being turned into a vampire didn't heal those problems. He still holds the scars of being abused"

Bella sighed, she felt horrible she never knew of Aro's past and certainly didn't want the details of his abuse. Tony sighed and walked over to Aro with sad eyes, "I've never seen anything like this...before"

"I know, we need to figure it though...he's...getting worst" Carlisle replied

"I do know the cause though..." Tony said

Bella gasped, "You do!?"

"Yes, this looks like something only she can make"

"Who?" asked Bella

"Sulpicia...Aro's ex wife"

"They broke up?" asked Carlisle

Tony nodded, "Yes, she was cheating on him. He could care less though...since they've drifted further apart over the years. But when he kicked her out of the Volturi forever...she got very angry."

"So her power is..." Bella whispered

"To cause illnesses that were never seen before, seems as though she is very focused on killing him. Slowly and painfully" Tony explained

Carlisle nodded, "Only way to stop her?"

"T-to...k-k-kill h-h...er" a very weak voice whispered

Tony, Carlisle and Bella all looked at Aro. His eyes were half open and you could tell he wasn't feeling good, "Aro..." Bella whispered sadly

"P-please..." he said

"We will" said Bella

Tony and Carlisle stared at her, "She's very strong though Bella...she could make you sick as well"

"But wouldn't that stop her from making him sick?" Bella asked

"Yes" Carlisle said, "I think"

"It...w-will" whispered Aro, but then he looked up at Bella with frantic dark eyes. "N-no! Y-you...aren't...g-g-going to...sacrifice...y-yourself...fo...r m-me"

Bella looked at Aro, "I promise, she won't be able to get to me"

Tony and Carlisle started to get the hint, but before they could say anything Bella turned and continued. "I will distract her and kill her...I'll need help though. Emmett can help, Jasper, and Alice. Rose and Esme and Carlisle will stay here with Aro...while Edward...does to. Tony, and I will go along with the others."

Tony and Carlisle agreed, but when they were about to leave Aro started to scream in pain.

* * *

**Author's note: more tomorrow! :D**


	6. Shall we fight?

**Author's note: Here's chapter 6, I might take a break from this story. Do my other one and then my other stories. :D**

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Carlisle, Tony and Bella all turned to see Aro gripping his head and...crying? Bella rushed over deeply confused. "Aro what's wrong?" gasped Bella

"I-I d-don't...k-know" he whimpered

"Looks like...he's having a really bad head ache...Aro...does it feel like a band around your head and it's squeezing your head?" asked Tony

Aro nodded slowly but winced, "Y-yes..."

"Cluster headache" Carlisle said before Tony got it

"A what?" asked Bella

"A Cluster Headache, most painful thing humans get and I guess for vampires as well. Its severe and we unfourtantly have no treatment for it" Tony sighed

Bella watched as Aro was curled into a ball and holding his head, tears streaming out from his eyes. He was now sobbing very hard and couldn't stop, he gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw.

Tony looked extremely worried now, "This isn't good...Bella your plan may need to happen now. I'm not kidding, we need to find Sulpicia and end this or...it will end Aro."

Bella was wide eyed as she stared at Tony and then back at Aro. He was getting weaker and now he was throwing up huge amounts of blood and crying because of the pain in his head. Bella nodded, she didn't want Aro to go through this anymore.

"Go get Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. I'm going to get Jacob, we need the wolves" Bella replied

Carlisle nodded and rushed off to get the others as Bella ran off to get Jacob and his pack. As they all got back together again Rose, Esme and Edward agreed to stay here with Carlisle, Reneesme and Aro. Edward, of course, complained about it but stayed.

"She's your daughter too Edward" Bella growled

"I know, but Rose and Esme have her. Plus, I don't want to take care of a vampire that would of killed our daughter. Aro is heartless and you can't trust him, he may act all weak now but him and Sulpicia are planning something!" Edward snarled

Aro over heard this and glared at Edward, with black eyes. "N-no...we're...n-not!" he snarled back, but ended up going into a coughing fit and then throwing up again.

Bella rushed over and rubbed his back, she was shocked and scared on how easily she could feel his bones. She swallowed and slowly took of his coat, which he was sweating in. She almost gasped at what she saw, she could clearly see his sharp shoulder bones and could also see his muscles. He was defiantly very strong and well built, but way to thin. He was already thin to begin with but now...it's even worst. His spine was visible as well, he gripping onto the sheets, as to not fall down.

Bella then saw it, the not so healed shoulder. It was his left one and you could tell something was twisted in it, it looked very painful as well. Bella put Aro's jacked to the side and rubbed his back again. Everyone now realized how sick he really was, how much danger he was in as death crept closer towards him. Waiting to end his vampire life and to take his body with it. All the hate dissapeared as everyone realized it, except Edward's of course.

As Aro finished he started to cry again, gripping his head. Bella carefully lied him down and stroked his cheek. His face was soaked with...blood? That's when she saw the red tears come out.

"Tony...is he suppose to be crying blood?" Bella asked, concerned

"It's alright. We mostly cry venom but a few will cry blood" Tony replied

Bella nodded and then looked to see if Edward was there, but he wasn't. Bella turned back to Aro and kissed him, full on the lips. She then got up and nodded, "Jacob and his pack are waiting outside" Bella said

Everyone nodded and followed her, leaving Esme, Rose, Carlisle, Reneesme, Aro and Edward behind. They all rushed off towards where ever Tony was taking them.

"Where does she live?" Bella asked Tony

"Romania" he replied

"Where...Vladimir and Stephen are?"

"Yes, she's not dating them though...she's dating someone else. Or becoming their mate, but we need to hurry"

"Are we running there?" asked Alice

"No, we're going to sneak onto a plain"

"How?" asked Emmett

"We're very fast aren't we? They won't even notice us, did it many times before!" Tony beamed

"Oh god...if we get arrested..." Jasper started

"Then we break out" Emmett cut him off

"Smartass" Jasper mumbled

"You vampires always act like the smartasses, so no surprise there!" Jacob laughed

"Since when can you keep up with us on two legs?" asked Alice

"I'm riding on Seth's back" Jacob shrugged

Everyone rolled their eyes as they decided they didn't want to know the reason. But as the woods turned to cities and streets it quickly turned to an airport. Tony lead them to a plane that was getting ready to shut its doors. They quickly got on and sat down in the way back. As the plane took off they all sighed.

"Well, that went better than I thought" sighed Jasper

"You got that right" breathed Seth

"Next time, buy tickets ahead of time and then go on like normal people" mumbled Alice

* * *

**~13 hours later~**

All through the plane ride Aro's conditions had gotten worst, Bella was starting to get extremely worried for him. And got angry at Edward, he hadn't shown up and nobody can find him, they've searched the whole forest! Bella was growling silently in her throat.

Alice noticed this and looked at Bella, "What's wrong?" she asked

Bella sighed, "They can't find Edward" Bella mumbled

"Figures, he's always the one to shy away from things" Emmett growled

They didn't bring the conversation any further though as the plane started to land, everyone got up and stretched. As they walked off the plane Tony sighed. And started to walk, Bella and the rest of the group followed him silently. As they walked for what seemed like hours they finally arrived at a huge castle. But Bella smiled.

"Smaller than the Volturi's still" she smiled

"Yeah, the Italians are good in their work and like their buildings big, so do the Romanians too." Tony said, he turned and sighed. "You guys ready?" he asked

Everyone nodded as they waited to get inside, Tony pushed the gates open. He guided them inside to where two vampire guards stopped them. "Who are you?" they growled

"I am Tony, you guys know me" Tony sighed

"No them" they replied as they pointed towards Bella and her group

Tony turned and chuckled, "Oh them! My cousins, we're hopelessly thirsty and weak from traveling non stop for five days. Do you think Suplicia and the others will let us in?" he asked

The guards sighed and then shurgged, "Sure we'll let them in" they all heard a all but to familiar voice. They all looked behind the guards to see Edward smiling, showing his fangs. Bella instantly became angered, so is this who Sulpicia's dating? Edward?

"Y-you...cheater!" Bella snarled

Edward laughed, "What are you talking about? You cheated on me with Aro!" he laughed

"Yes, but you cheated first" Bella snarled

"Well yes I did, but who cares! Reneesme isn't even mine, I don't really give a cent about her"

"Oh look, you still can't curse you lying piece of vampire shit" Emmett snarled, bearing his teeth and ready to pounce on his "brother".

Tony whispered to Jasper and Jasper nodded. Emmett instantly calmed down as Jasper focused on him, Emmett nodded to his younger brother and Jasper stopped. Edward laughed and then pushed the guards away.

"Come, Sulpicia is eager to see you" he said softly

As Bella walked past him she growled, "Stop trying to act like Aro, you'll never get it...asshole"

Edward was taken aback by her words, but ignored them. Looks like he still had a soft spot for his ex wife. He did feel sad and hurt as he saw the hatred in Bella's eyes and they were directed at him. Maybe if Sulpicia had stayed with Aro, and never killed him like this then Edward wouldn't need to deal with this. But he was glad to be Sulpicia's future mate, she was lovely.

As they walked to where Sulpicia was silently waiting Bella gasped at her beauty, she was indeed beautiful but had some chub on her...matter of fact she was actually quite fat. Bella walked forward though.

Sulpicia sighed, "So you're the one who fell for Aro's looks huh? Such a shame to have such a beautiful and young vampire die so young"

"You're not going to kill me" Bella snarled

"Of course dear! I'm not going to, Aro will"

"What are you talking about?"

"He did kill his sister...just because she didn't have a useful gift and plus...he kills anyone who has a stronger power than him. Which Reneesme does"

"He wouldn't"

"He would, and he would kill you as well. Aro isn't good, he's dangerous, heartless and very tricky."

Bella glared at her but felt some anger rise in her at Aro, but ignored it. "Just because he doesn't love you doesn't mean he doesn't love me and Reneesme!" Bella growled

Sulpicia glared at her, "You foolish child! He can't love! You're blind to his fake personality, looks and your pity for him! Leave him to rot and die! He deserves it! But if you don't step down now...then I'm afraid I'll need to hurt him more" she smiled, flashing white fangs.

Bella gulped, hurt him more? She could think of a millions ways to hurt him further, but she was going to stop her from doing it. "I won't back down, not until you let Aro free of your...sick thoughts" Bella said

"Such an idiot" Sulpicia snarled and then smiled. "I think his shoulder...needs to be injured again"

Bella gasped, "No! You know how much that hurts him without your talent!"

"To late" Sulpicia smiled coldly

At that moment Bella's phone started to ring, she quickly picked it up. It was Esme. "Bella! Oh god...Aro's...he's screaming even louder now and throwing up even more! Oh the poor thing! It's his shoulder" Esme sobbed into the phone

"I know, I need to go" Bella said

As she hung up she glared at Sulpicia with death written all in her eyes. Sulpicia only grinned happily. "Now, shall we fight?" she asked

At that moment Edward lunged at Bella.

* * *

**Author's note: Cliff hanger! :O uh oh! :D**

**Review, subscribe, follow!**


	7. Safe again

**Author's note: I think I am obsessed with smilies...but oh well. I'm just a really happy person most of the time! :D**

**Anyways, chapter 7. Idk why, but I keep thinking my chapters are not very good. Like I rush things. If I do rush things then just tell me and I'll try to slow it down. :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Edward lunged, snarling at Bella but he never got to her. Emmett was there in an instant, wrestling Edward to the ground. As they fought another guard attacked Bella but she attacked them back. She hissed and ripped off the guard's head, smiling as she heard the crack and cut off scream.

"You're like Aro when you rip off heads" someone chuckled

Bella looked up to see Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec smiling down at her. Confused she stood up, "When did you guys get here?" she asked

"Just now, we were looking for Sulpicia when we heard you guys talking about going to fight with her. And to kill her, we wanted to find her to kill her as well. She's hurting Aro and we don't like anybody hurting our leaders, especially Aro." replied Felix

"Well, should I thank you guys?" Bella asked smiling

Jane chuckled and helped her up, "No, we should be thanking you. I know Aro is not close to being better but your plan...will work. We will kill Sulpicia and that will free Aro" she smiled

Bella returned the smile and then nodded, "Lets go then, but Jane"

Jane looked at her, "I got an idea, when most of the guards are dead you get Sulpicia to look at you and then do your thing...with the pain and stuff and then I'll rip off her head" Bella said

"Good idea, okay guys we need to kill as many guards as possible" Jane agreed

"Don't worry, we got that covered. " Felix said

Bella nodded as they all went back into the fight, Felix immeditally helped Emmett with Edward. Bella wanted to laugh when they asked her permission if they could kill him. "Go ahead, if he wanted to kill me...then why wouldn't I want to kill him?" Bella snarled

Felix grinned and he ripped off Edwards head while Emmett lit the body and head on fire.

As the Volturi, Cullens and the werewolves fought the Romanian guards were dying down quickly. Jane and Bella then went after Sulpicia, Felix and Emmett helped them get through the guards. As they spotted Sulpicia start to run away Jane went into action.

She quickly went in front of Sulpicia and stared at her straight in the eye. Sulpicia started to scream and agony, "Stop you bitch!" Sulpicia snarled/screamed

Jane only smiled with pride, "Why? So you can hurt Aro again?" Jane snarled

"He's..."

"Wonderful and I love him!" Bella snarled as she took Sulpicia's head

Sulpicia has felt this before, when Aro was about to rip off her head. But he saw the fear flash in Sulpicia's eyes and couldn't bear it. He let her free.

"Y-you're just like him..." Sulpicia whispered

"What?" Bella asked

"He does the same when going to kill somebody, but h-he...didn't kill me. He couldn't...he let me go because he loved me" Sulpicia said

"Then why are hurting him?"

"Because...I don't love him anymore..." Sulpicia grinned coldly

Jane noticed Sulpicia's body movement, she was about to turn and attack Bella. "Bella now!" Jane said

Bella listened and without mercy or hesitation she ripped Sulpicia's head off, and then threw it onto her body. Felix, Emmett, Alice and the others all stopped fighting and stood there shocked. "We won?" asked Jasper

"I guess" replied Alice

Bella sighed and then took her phone out. Hope, fear and concern filled her as she called Carlisle to see how Aro was. She was shocked when Carlisle didn't pick up but...Aro did.

"H-hello?" Aro's already stronger voice said

"Aro!?" Bella gasped

Everyone rushed over towards her but Jane rolled her eyes and made them give her space, Bella turned and silently thanked her. Jane nodded and smiled, already happy she was considering Bella a friend.

"Bella? I guess...she's dead isn't she?" asked Aro, referring to Sulpicia

"Yeah, she is. But are you better?" Bella asked

"Yeah, my shoulder feels bruised and I want to go to sleep very badly." Aro replied, yawning

"Then go to sleep smart one" Bella chuckled

Aro laughed, "Fine"

Bella chuckled softly, after they hung up Bella smiled. "He's doing really good, but tried"

Everyone sighed and relief and then left, leaving the castle in ruins.

* * *

**~ 14 hours later~**

Bella hurried into the house and ran upstairs to see Aro sound asleep, she walked over to where Esme was sitting. Esme looked up and smiled as she hugged Bella

"He's exhausted! He fells asleep before he could even put the cell phone back onto the table. Reneesme was cuddled into his side sleeping it was adorable!" Esme sighed

Bella smiled, "Where's Reneesme now?"

"Um...something about stealing the blood from Rose's cup..." Esme said

"Oh god"

"Yes, it was quite a fight but Rose was nice and let her win...or she would of crushed Reneesme"

Bella smiled and then watched Aro sleep, he almost looked dead but you could faintly see him breathing. He was curled up in the blankets, hugging the pillow and out cold. Bella chuckled quietly at him but sat down.

After a few hours Bella was downstairs getting a cup of blood, when she walked back upstairs she saw Aro sitting up. She put the cup down and strangled him in a huge hug, more than happy to see her he hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're better!" Bella breathed

"I'm just glad you didn't die fighting Sulpicia" Aro sighed

Bella hugged him tighter, and kissed him. "Well, you need to rest and then we can take you back to Volterra"

Aro frowned, "What about you?" he asked

Bella chuckled, "I'm coming too silly!"

Aro smiled at this and kissed her on the lips, Bella kissed him back and was happy. She was happy that Aro was finally safe in her arms, she could feel him get stronger every minute and hoped it would stay like this.

* * *

_But what she didn't know was that two certain vampires who are now dead had a secret. They have a adopted daughter who watched Bella kill her mother and the others kill her father. And she..._

_Was planning her revenge. Mostly on Bella and she knew exactly how to get it._

_She had to hurt Aro._

* * *

**Author's note: The end! Sequel coming soon! :D sorry if this was corny and rushed, i get excited with my stories**


End file.
